1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a protective switch such as a relay switch, comprising at least one pole having at least one moving contact that cooperates with a stationary contact and magnetic or thermal trip means assuring protection against overloads and excess currents and that act on a control mechanism actuating said moving contact and that can be activated by a rotary control knob rotating around a pivot pin.
2. Discussion of the Background
Protective switch devices such as relay switches comprise, for each pole, a contact bridge able to be displaced in relation to the stationary contacts. In case of an electrical failure on at least one of the poles, a magnetic and/or thermal trip mechanism is able to cause an opening of the contacts. This trip mechanism acts on a control mechanism referred to as a lock. Furthermore, this control mechanism can be activated manually by a manual control knob so as to displace the moving contacts in relation to the stationary contacts by a switch controlling the electromagnet.